The present invention relates to a gear mechanism component having a holder which serves as a bearing point for a bearing journal of a component, to a gear mechanism arrangement having the gear mechanism component and the component, to an adjusting drive for a motor vehicle, in particular a tailgate drive, having the gear mechanism arrangement, and to a method for assembling the gear mechanism arrangement.
Adjusting drives which have a high step-down transmission ratio and transmit a high torque are frequently required to adjust components, for example a tailgate of a vehicle, a sliding roof or, in particular, to adjust the height or tilt of a seat. Planetary gear mechanisms are frequently used for this purpose, a plurality of gear mechanism stages often being arranged one after another.
In the case of bearing points which are arranged in a component which is manufactured from sintered steel, oil is frequently embedded into the pores of the sintered steel in order to lubricate the bearing point. The bearing point is oil-impregnated as a result. The oil can be discharged to a bearing journal which is mounted in the bearing point.
FIG. 1 shows a section through a planetary gear mechanism of an adjusting drive for motor vehicles. The planetary gear mechanism 10 has a housing 1, in which a planetary carrier 2 is mounted. A plurality of planetary gears 3 are arranged on the planetary carrier 2. Here, the housing 1 is covered on the drive side by way of a cover plate 4. A holder 2.1 which serves as a bearing point 50 is arranged in the planetary carrier 2. An assembly 5 is mounted on the operator's side in the holder 2.1 by means of a bearing journal 5.1. The planetary carrier 2 is produced from sintered steel, and the oil which is embedded in the sintered planetary carrier 2 is utilized to lubricate the bearing journal 5.1 during operation of the adjusting drive.